pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zhalia Moon
Obudziłam się rano, jak zwykle do szkoły. Ale tym razem po wyprowadzce. Moi rodzice wyjechali za granicę w sprawach służbowych a ja zamieszkałam u babci. Usłyszałam z dołu. - Zhalia, wstawaj! Ubrałam się i zjadłam śniadanie, chwilę po czekałam na siostry i wyszliśmy razem do szkoły, każda ruszyła pod inną klasę. Byłam nowa i czułam, że czeka mnie to co we wcześniejszej szkole, czyli wyzwiska i nietolerancja, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu wszyscy mnie zaakceptowali. Ludzie mnie lubili i ciągle musiałam chodzić z nimi, nie miałam czasu zajrzeć do sióstr bo gdy chciałam odejść to się obrażali. 3 miesiące później Szłam cicho ścieżką parkową z rówieśnikami, i zauważyłam siostrę, była młodsza ode mnie i niezbyt lubiana. Zaczęli się z niej śmiać i ją wyzywać, więc stanęłam w jej obronie, rówieśnicy się zdziwili a Kamil powiedział: - Zhalia, z kim ty trzymasz? Wybieraj, albo ona albo my! Wybór był oczywisty padło na siostrę. W tym momencie przestało im na nas zależeć pobili dotkliwie moją siostrę, ja zdążyłam się trochę wybronić ale rozbili mi nadgarstek. Następnego dnia siostra wybyła do szkoły a ja nie poszłam bo pojechałam do szpitala by lekarz opatrzył i rzucił okiem na mój nadgarstek, reszta dnia minęła na nurtujących mnie pytaniach ze strony babci i cioci. Zaczęłam nosić do szkoły nóż by znowu się coś takiego nie powtórzyło a na piątej lekcji, uciekłam z siostrami nad rzekę, zjedliśmy drugie śniadanie i poszliśmy do starego bunkra. Gdy doszłyśmy tam, ujrzałam moich rówieśników. Pomyślałam sobie: "''Szlag, przecież to ich miejscówka". ''Zapomniałam, że mówię to na głos spojrzeli się na mnie I wyjęli noże. - No no no, kogo tu przywiało - Usłyszałam i dostałam cios w rękę, szybko wyciągnęłam nóż z torby i zadałam kilka ciosów nożem a kątem oka spoglądałam na uciekające siostry. No niestety, Alicja uderzyła mnie kamieniem w głowę i usłyszałam tylko: - Ej cholera, ona krwawi! Obudziłam się w lesie przy opuszczonym bunkrze. - Cholera, która godzina? O kurde, babcia musi się martwić. Poszłam w stronę domu i widziałam przez kuchenne okno zmartwioną babcie. Pośpiesznym krokiem weszłam do domu i powiedziałam, że nic mi nie jest po prostu poszłam do parku i ciepło dnia uśpiło mnie a potem spadłam z ławki i rozbiłam głowę. Dwa dni później dziadkowie zmarli w wypadku samochodowym, spowodowanym przez Karola z mojej klasy. Zasłonił oczy swojemu tacie i wjechali w moich dziadków. Nie miałam po co żyć, tylko zemsta podtrzymywała mnie na życiu. Kupiłam w sklepie czarną sukienkę, gorset, chusteczkę z kwiatkami i skórzane rękawice, poszłam do fryzjera przefarbowała się na czerwono z fioletowymi dwoma pasemkami i końcówkami, a w domu znalazłam opaskę z różkami diabełka i buty do kolan z rzepami. Następnie uszyłam rękawice z pazurami i skrzydełkami. Zacisnęłam jak najmocniej gorset i wyszłam. Usłyszałam, że idą o czwartej pod swoje ulubione drzewo. Gdy wybiła trzecia ja czekałam na drzewie ukryta za gałęziami. Zaczęli się schodzić i wtedy powiedziałam - Zniszczyliście całe moje życie a teraz to ja was zniszczę! Zeskoczyłam z drzewa i drasnęłam Zuze i Kamila, podbiegłam do Karola. Już miałam zadać cios gdy przejechał mi nożem po powiece. Wbiłam mu nóż głęboko między żebra. Zadałam mu rany, które nie zdołają już się zagoić. Resztę, która uciekła znalazłam i wybiłam do nogi. TERAZ UWAŻAJ BO ZNAJDĘ I CIEBIE! Boże ludzie ogarnijcie się! Nie potrzeba nam więcek killerów! Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów